


【莱艾】雷贝利欧来信

by fairyfox1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfox1111/pseuds/fairyfox1111
Summary: 戴巴事件和登岛之间，莱纳写给艾伦的信
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	【莱艾】雷贝利欧来信

艾伦，自850年以来，我常想着应该跟你说一些事情，又觉得无从谈起。我想假设845年的那天，我没有踢破玛利亚之壁，而是回到马莱复命，你我的命运是不是会截然不同，你当然不会接受这样可笑的说辞，这就等于宣布你我是命运的奴隶，一切仰仗它的慈悲。你会轻蔑地嘲弄我，就如现在的你所做的一样，我知道你原谅了我，但不会减少你对我的轻蔑，即便我们表面上看来处境多么相似，你一定清楚我们截然不同。

我从我们三人早上醒来，看见头天向我们倾诉在巨人袭击中抛妻弃子的男人自缢而死说起，详情阿尔敏应当已经汇报。如果当时的我们足够警觉，就会理解那是某种神谕，罪恶一定会被发觉，一定会被制裁，犯罪的人终将从灵魂开始毁灭。几年后，我想，是854年我在中东战后回到雷贝利欧，在饭桌上亲戚们问我岛上的恶魔是什么样的，我回答时想起你们每一个人，想起萨莎和她的白薯，让的宪兵美梦，三笠无以伦比的强悍，阿尔敏的倔强，马可的求救，汉娜和弗朗茨的笨蛋爱情，那个时刻，我终于彻底理解了神谕所示的绝境。

我这样说并非希冀你的同情，正相反，我要说的也许会引起你的厌恶，那天晚上在我久违的卧室里，躺在我从前的床单上，它是棉布的，跟训练兵的用品质地相同，啊，这其实并不重要，我只是想说我再次想起了你，唯独想起你，想起你在我眼中的另一种形象。

你是一朵花，艾伦，不要扔掉信纸，继续读完，你已经不是从前的你了，你学会了沉静地观察，且先观察我这卑怯之人。

你一定认为去看湖的那个晚上是我们熟悉的开始，但我注意到你比那更早，你头朝下挂在模拟训练装置上的模样，我至今想起仍要大笑，我在马莱的十几年中从未见过你这样的人，随心所欲，爱哭爱笑，一心渴望墙外你未知的世界，你对比你强的人包括我在内满心不甘，但没有妒忌，我惊奇地发现你没有丑陋的感情。

大部分时间里你很安静，我常见你一个人坐在草地上心事重重，大概是在思考如何将我们驱逐殆尽。我是你的敌人，看见生命力在你身上发光却感到欣喜，从那时候我就很羡慕你。  
我好像还是没说到重点，可能是我畏惧提及它，我已经告诉你了，我是个卑怯的人。

849年春天，我记得是三月，你可能根本没有印象，你来找贝特霍尔德拿回阿尔敏的书，那天我们班轮值，人都不在，我因为感冒提前回到宿舍，看见你倚在我床上睡着了，大概是懒得爬上贝特霍尔德的上铺。一个冬天过去，十四岁的你恢复了本来的白皙，窗子没关好，几滴细雨沾在你额前的碎发上，你的睫毛长而低垂，小小的一半肩膀陷进我的枕头边沿，你睡得很熟，对一切浑然不觉，我走到你身边，第一次真正注意到长成少年的你，像三月的河边破冰盛开的番红花，洁白无限而金黄耀目，你是一朵花，艾伦。

那天晚上你造访了我的梦境，我不应该详细写出梦里的事情，但考虑到我是怎样的人，我决定不去回避我的下流，尽管很可能连如今的你也会吓一跳，你应该很少面对这种淫猥的恶意。  
不，不是恶意，如果是，我会坦诚承认。在我的梦境中，你依然躺在我的床上，在我走近时睁开眼睛，你盖着我的被子，露出一截赤裸发光的肩膀，如同夜幕一角高悬的新月，你锁骨的凹陷有着玫瑰色的阴影，那里垂着绳子，挂着你的宝贝钥匙。

我抓起被子一角掀开，请原谅，艾伦，我在公共浴室里见过太多次赤裸的你了，因而在梦里十分清晰。你叫了我的名字，似乎是在催促，我用膝盖分开你的大腿，让它们屈起在我身体两侧。

我的动作很轻，怕伤到你，你很瘦小，至少对我来说如此，我在十六岁时已完全拥有成年男人的体格，而你只是半个孩子，我认真的话能轻松掰断你的手腕。我把你抱在怀里，你看上去很羞怯，闭着眼睛轻喘，我觉得你哭了，更紧地抱着你，你的肌肤像一触即化的蜂蜜。

我在天刚发白时醒来，蹑手蹑脚抱着床单溜出宿舍去清洗。你也知道，男兵宿舍里其实没有人会拿这种事来嘲笑，每个人都有的尴尬就不算尴尬，我以前也从不为此难为情，那天却做贼心虚，生怕有谁看穿我的秘密。

尤其是你，艾伦，那天中午你在我面前哭泣，你摔痛了，背朝我跪在地上，哭着问我你何时能像我和三笠一样优秀，担忧自己一事无成。我像哥哥一样安慰你，扶你起来，给你手帕擦泪，你只顾一个劲哭，没有注意我正在燃烧，那时候，我想起了前夜的梦。

那是我为什么没像平常那样把你抱进怀里的原因，我硬得像把上膛的枪，请原谅我的粗俗，要是抱着你，且不论你会作何反应，我不敢保证会不会作出越界的事情。

我看见你左边眉骨上方被树枝刮出一条极小的红痕，你的嘴唇因为风与哭泣显得干燥，你的眼睛像冬天的湖水。某次我端起枪，人生走马灯掠过眼前，这幅由你独占的画面无比鲜明，同时我再度想起那天我对你的那种预感，不久后你将离我而去。

我贪婪地加倍接近你，上天保佑你总给我机会，或者那其实是上天的惩罚，唉，瞧我又讲起了这些宿命论的没出息傻话。

还记得我们一起出去执勤的事吧，你跟让吵了架，非要跟贝特霍尔德交换，跟我一起负责队伍的断后。晚上睡觉你怕冷，照你跟你的青梅竹马阿尔敏的习惯，跑到我帐篷里挨着我睡，我瞪着你的后背一夜无眠，我要告诉你半夜篝火的灰堆冷掉之后，我在熟睡的你旁边自慰，你离我太近了，你的体温带着香气。  
我没有射出来，进行到一半时我厌恶地停止了这恶心的举动，可笑吧，我这种人居然想起了道德，你是我的同僚，我的朋友，我的弟弟，我一意孤行的受害者，我无法在现实中对你做那样的事情。

说回854年，在雷贝利欧我久违的卧室里，我回到宿舍里的第一个梦境，或者说无数个梦境。梦里的你长高了一点，或许吧，但依然瘦弱，顺便说，威利·戴巴演讲那天的你确实还是瘦弱的。你皱着眉，对我恶狠狠地说，叛徒。我抱着你的时候你大喊着恨我，让我立刻去死，我把你放在床上进入你的时候你哭了，你问我，为什么，莱纳，为什么杀死我的母亲，你用什么心情接近我这个受害者。艾伦，我能说什么呢，任何话语都只是卑劣的借口，我覆盖在你身上，试图用性爱让你暂时停止质问。

在梦中我如愿以偿，你变回849年开始的我的春梦主人，我们突然回到带走你那天的巨木之森，你四肢完好，主动配合着我的索求，我抱起你好让你骑在我身上，你摇晃着你女孩一般纤细的腰，融为丝绸做成的漩涡将我卷入。贝特霍尔德和尤弥尔在另一棵树上安静地看着我们，我们毫不在意，我一遍一遍亲吻你单薄的胸脯，操你，最后把手指放在你脆弱的脖子上，我开始痛哭，想将你掐死在我怀中，然后随你去死，但是艾伦，即便在梦中我懦弱的本质也没有改变分毫，我松开你的脖子，选择了高潮。

如果我能做出正确的选择，如今身在何处？对我来说，正确只有一种，就是不要出生。你可能还不知道我的底细，我是马莱人和艾尔迪亚人生的杂种，我为改变我的低贱而生，艾伦，我渴求死亡，你为什么不肯杀死我？

我知道总有一天，你会在我梦境之外长成更好的大人，在雷贝利欧的地下室，我发现你快有我高了，我很高兴，尤其是你在我面前变成巨人的时候，我终于得到了我期待的报应。

你始终很美，十九岁的你像一道冰冷的刀锋，不知为何我又看得出你脆弱得摇摇欲坠。威利·戴巴死后，你的名字变成了恶魔本身，他们甚至不敢直呼其名，我听着他们的谈论反而感到奇怪，艾尔迪亚人不一直是恶魔吗，你做了你应做的事情。

我也必须做我应做的事，迄今为止我还没有做过正确的事，无法指望在生命的终点有什么保证，艾伦，下次再会我们仍要战斗，我会说这是我的命运，你所嘲笑的垃圾，我的确是可悲的奴隶。我必须与你战斗，但我衷心祝愿你得到你每次提起就会眼睛发亮的自由，希望它不会变成一个噩梦。

我要说的应该已经说尽，外面突然下起了雪，这种反常的天气通常预示着灾害，我在二楼的窗前握着笔看着雪花飘落，又想起那个行军的清晨，你匆匆跑出来戴上手套，不住地哈出白气，我发现你忘了围巾，取下我那条给你。旁人都在，我无法仔细地帮你围好，只能草草挂上你的脖子，你是十五岁，像雪天里被路人抱起来的猫，乖巧地向我道谢，迈开轻巧的爪子，我故意放慢脚步让你跟紧些，这样我就能帮你挡住一些风雪。

那条围巾我藏在宿舍里，在托罗斯特的混乱后丢失，无论如何都没有找到。三笠从我面前走过，我看见她脖子上你小时候送她的围巾，这就是我和她的不同，我注定留不住任何重要的东西。

那个雪天你快乐地跑在雪地里，告诉我第一次见到那么大的雪。帕拉迪岛是纯粹的海岛气候，冬天比马莱温和许多，我想同你谈起我故乡的冬天，那严酷的暴雪与坚冰，三个月后到来的无比绚烂的春天，雷贝利欧之外的遍野春花，即使是雷贝利欧那灰扑扑的大街上，石缝下的枯草重见天日，也会开出帕拉迪岛没见过的花。

我徒然望着你说不出任何字句，春天和冬天都会逝去，紫罗兰会枯萎，我将破坏罗塞之壁，你，三笠，阿尔敏都会死去。那个下雪的早晨我的人生从谎言中轰然坍塌，大概从那时起，我的另一个人格已经开始背离，他从未觊觎过你。

他是我想成为的毫无卑劣之心的人。世上最伟大的英雄是端起枪而不肯扣动扳机，只因为枪口处有一朵花正在绽放。

艾伦，我想你读完这封信也许会稍许解决一些关于我的困惑，但我从开始写信时就一直思考另一个问题：你是不是真的在乎我是怎样的人？

我想请你读完此信，我也不会寄出此信，一直以来，莱纳·布朗其人擅长自相矛盾，再过一会儿我就要烧掉这几页信纸了，艾伦，这一天被我白白浪费，不过时间是我现在唯一可以挥霍的东西。

很遗憾我无法把我所有时间送给你，你应该有无限的时间，一刻不停地前往新世界。

你会不会喜欢新世界？

fin


End file.
